Identical
by oliviathefangirl13
Summary: Emily Prentiss has been keeping something, rather someone, a secret from her team members at the BAU. One shot.


**Hey guys! Sorry this isn't a continuation of "undercover"…. My muse is a little shot for that story and I cant get this one shot out of my head so I figure I'd just write it so I can get back to undercover. If you havent read undercover go check it out! Also we're gonna pretend that the bau kitchen has a door because I really dont remember if it does or if its just an open space, I think its an open space but too bad. Also timing wise this is around season four season five. JJ is here and so is em this is before Ian Doyle and before JJ got transferred**

* * *

Derek takes a sip of coffee and instantly spits it back out into the mug. Stale coffee, in his book, is the worst thing he has ever tasted.

"Stale?" Reid asks from his desk without looking up from the case file he was reading.

"yeah, nasty as hell." Derek shakes his head and gets up from his desk.

Whoever had made the coffee yesterday night hadn't bothered to clean it out and it had been sitting overnight until Derek got a cup right when he walked in.

As if Monday mornings weren't hard enough.

"Don't let me find out who left it in the pot" Derek grumbles and makes his way to the kitchen.

Reid lets out a sharp laugh and shakes his head. Derek is always irritated Monday morning for the first few hours but after the he's fine. Most of the time.

Derek walks into the kitchen and runs into a person standing just inside the door.

 _Who in the HELL stops right in the doorway?_

As if Derek wasn't already annoyed.

The offending person turns around and Derek's frown slowly turns into a smile.

"you lost, princess?"

Emily tilts her head to the side and automatically moves backward. "No I'm not I'm just…. Looking in the kitchen."

"ok princess, whatever you say" Derek shakes his head and side steps around Emily to get to the coffee maker.

Without thinking Derek empty's the pot and goes about making a new one. His body is on autopilot and he continues to prepare a new batch until he realizes Emily is right next to him, practically starring him down.

For the first time this morning Derek looks at Emily, truly looks at her.

Her hair is the same as always, her clothes are typical for her, but something is off. Her clothes are new but other than that he can't figure out what her deal was. She usually prefers red blouses or neutral colored but this morning she wears a light blue, new blouse. The pantsuit itself is also new.

"Can I help you?"

Instead of backing up Emily continues to lock eyes with Derek unapologetically "No, sorry. Just looking."

"Is everything okay? Is your new pantsuit cutting off circulation to your brain?" Derek wiggles his eyebrows but anyone could tell he was slightly worried. He's never seen Emily act anything like this. She's just so…off.

Emily's eyes narrow and a grin forms on her pretty lips. "You can tell this is new?" She leans against the cabinet, eyes light with amusement.

"We're profilers, it's what we do. You picked on me last week for my new shoes don't act like you didn't."

It happened a lot at the BAU. Each agent practically memorized the other agents wardrobe. Not to purpose of course, but when your job is to analyze others it just comes naturally.

"You profilers, I swear you're like wizards."

Derek raises his eyebrows "you profilers, as if you aren't one?"

The grin drops off of Emily's face as if she had said something wrong.

Before Emily can answer the coffee pot beeps and Derek turns back to the machine, confused as hell.

If he didn't know better he'd say this wasn't even Emily.

"Okay well I'll see you back at our desks, weirdo." Derek knocks her on the shoulder as he had done one hundred times before and leaves the kitchen.

* * *

Ten minutes later Derek sits at his desk sipping on his new coffee while reading a case file. The team didn't have a new case so today was going to be all about paper work and consulting on other minor cases.

Emily quickly rushes to her desk and sets down her purse, phone, and keys.

"Sorry I'm late. I couldn't find my badge or ID to get in the building so I had to prove to security I was in fact Emily prentiss, which took way longer than it had to. Is Hotch in? Of course he's in he's Hotch he basically lives here." She slips her jacket off and quickly sits down.

Derek looks up from his case file confused and looks over to the brunette.

"Are you alright, Emily?"

Emily looks up from her computer and raises her eyebrow "I'm fine, I told you I couldn't find my badge or identification. It's a Monday cut me some slack Morgan."

When the other agent doesn't look convinced Emily narrows her eyes "are YOU okay, Derek?"

Derek shakes his head and then the color of Emily's blouse catches his eye.

"Did you change?"

"Did I change what?"

"Clothes, did you change your blouse?"

"No, I literally just got here. Are you loosing it?" Emily laughs but her eyes grow slightly more serious when she catches the confused look on Dereks face.

"In the kitchen I swear you were wearing a blue blouse, and now its red."

Emily narrows her eyes "Derek I haven't been in the kitchen this morning."

"Very funny Prentiss." Derek turns back to his case file. "Changing you shirt to make me think I've gone crazy. I bet the kid is in on it too." He nods his head towards Reid's empty desk. "Don't tell me you let the coffee sit overnight as well."

"Derek I honestly have no idea…shit." Something catches Emily's eye and she quickly stands up and leaves Derek chuckling to himself at his desk.

For a minute there Derek really thought he was going crazy.

* * *

Emily walks into the bathroom and instantly stops in her tracks. She folds her arms and a deep scowl sets on her face.

"Eva. How did you get in here?"

The girl in question takes Emily's badge and identification out of her pocket and sets them on the counter top with a wicked grin plastered on her face.

Emily scoffs and grabs both items quickly. "Eva that's illegal! You could get in serious trouble, hell I could get in serious trouble. How did you even get these?"

"I snuck in your apartment early this morning to surprise you but when I found these I decided to have fun instead. Didn't you miss your twin sister?"

Emily tries to hold the scowl on her face but it quickly slips and is replaced with a grin. "Of course I did. Come here."

Without waiting for Eva to comply Emily grabs her twin and pulls her into a tight hug.

The two girls practically jump up and down.

"How was Africa?"

"Hot."

Emily rolls her eyes. "Seriously, how was it? You didn't get as tan as I thought you would."

"I know I didn't, I was robbed of sun kissed skin. We weren't out in the sun as much is I thought we would be. For the most part we were in hospitals and orphanages. Doctors without borders isn't all fun you know, Em."

Emily smacks her sister on the shoulder lightly "of course I know that, and I'm very proud of you. Mom and dad are too, you know?"

"At least I did something right, I suppose I'm in less of your shadow now."

"Hey come on stop it, mom and dad don't approve of my job and they never will. You're the favorite twin and you know it."

The two stand face to face holding their hands together in between them.

Eva was Emily's favorite person on the planet, and Emily Eva's. Neither could have survived the years apart if it wasn't for Skype. They talked practically every chance they could.

The fact that she was an identical twin never surfaced in her time working at the BAU, and she was going to pay for leaving it out.

"I never told my team that I have an identical twin."

"Yeah Em, I figured that out after I ran into your hunky partner and he called me Emily. He knew something was up though, you damn profilers."

Before Emily can answer the bathroom door opens.

"Em I was sent in here to get you we all have to consult on a case quickly…." JJ stops in her tracks.

The blonde lets out a gasp as she takes in the two twins tangled together.

"Ok did someone drug the coffee or did Emily Prentiss seriously not tell me she has an identical twin?"

JJ looks between the two beauties for mere seconds before her eyes lock onto Emily. "Emily Prentiss you have some serious explaining to do."

"Holy shit that was so cool, no one can ever tell us apart. Sometimes not even our parents. Man I really love profilers. Hi" Eva sticks out her hand to shake JJ's "My name is Eva, and you must be Jennifer. It's so nice to finally meet you. Emmy likes to hog you guys so I finally had to sneak in here for myself to see where my twinny worked."

Eva knocks her shoulder against Emily's while Emily rolls her eyes.

"It's not like you left for Africa right before I started here or anything."

"Africa?" JJ questions while she shoots daggers at Emily.

"Doctors without borders, I'm a pediatric surgeon."

"So brains runs in the family. Any secret brothers I need to know about?"

"Oh crap, did you not tell her about Eli?"

"Thanks a lot for that, Eva. I was getting around to it."

"Eli? Emily Prentiss you are KIDDING me! I don't even know you!" JJ's voice reaches a pitch too high for her natural octave and her eyes widen to saucers.

"We're messing with you, JJ. Let's go consult on this case before they have to send in Garcia." Emily pushes JJ out of the door. "Eva you can sit at my desk but you have to STAY there until I explain this to my team."

"Yes mom."

* * *

The team waits for Emily, JJ, and Reid around the round table.

"A little dinner, dancing, It was great. How was your weekend?" Derek turns to Rossi

The older agent shrugs. "Not as good as yours sounds but…"

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Emily rushes through the door with a small smile on her face that no one can quite place.

Hotch nods "that's alright, we're still waiting on Reid I think he went to get more coffee."

"Well in the mean time" Garcia gets up from her seat next to Morgan and begins to distribute the case files. She gets around to everyone before stopping short at Emily.

"Looks like princess doesn't get to consult." Derek teases while starting to read through the file.

"Shoot I must have left the last one on my desk I can go….."

Emily jumps up quickly "No I'll go get it, PG don't worry about it. I'll be right back."

Without another word Emily leaves to go find her copy of the case file.

"So how was your weekend, Hotch?….."

* * *

Reid leaves the kitchen, coffee in hand, and makes his way to the conference room. He begins to climb the stairs until brown hair catches his attention.

"Hey Em?"

When she doesn't turn around the young agent walks back down the stairs and towards the desk cluster.

"Emily, aren't you coming?"

Emily turns around with wide eyes and seems to take the agent in, as if she had never seen him before. She appears to contemplate something.

"…Hotch wants us in the conference room for a consult. I thought JJ told you?"

A smile spreads on her face and without missing a beat the brunette stands up. "She did Reid, it must have totally slipped my mind. Oh well, it's a Monday you know how those go. Lets go to the… conference room."

Emily stands up from her seat and ushers with her hand for Reid to lead the way.

With a strange glance at her, Reid starts walking to the conference room without saying anything else.

At the entrance to the conference room Emily stills.

"Are you okay Emily?"

 _"_ Yes of course, why wouldn't I be?"

Without another word she walks into the conference room.

 _shit, where does Emily normally sit?_

Every member of the team looks up, but quickly looks back at each other to finish the conversation they were engrossed only team member that locks eyes with Eva is JJ.

When JJ lays eyes on her they instantly narrow, and then a slow smile creeps onto the blondes face.

Silently JJ nods her head to the seat next to herself and Eva smiles at the blonde and takes the seat quickly.

JJ tucks her head close to her body and turns to Eva "Emily is going to kill you."

"I know, but won't this be funny? Where is she anyway?"

"Alright lets get started." Emily walks into the conference room and stops dead in her tracks.

Each member of the team looks up to Emily, and then to Eva, and then back to Emily and so on multiple times.

Emily shoots daggers at her sister. Without having to say it, Eva gets the message loud and clear.

 _I told you to fucking wait at my desk_

"WHAT?!"

Leave it to Penelope Garcia to be the first to comment, and probably the loudest. She practically screeched.

Emily quickly shuts the door behind her and turns back to her team.

Most of them wear a look of confusion mixed with a very small amount of hurt, probably because she didn't tell them she had a twin sister. Derek on the other hand, wears a look of realization. As if a lightbulb has just gone off in his head.

Before Emily can try and placate her team, Eva stands up and stands next to her sister. "but who is who?"

It takes only seconds for each member of the team to scrutinize both sisters until every single persons eyes land on Emily.

Everyone sits at the table, completely stunned.

"Why didn't you tell us you had an identical twin sister?" Reid looks between the pair with hurt in his eyes, more than the others.

Emily blows out a breath. "It never came up, and when I started here she had just been sent to Africa so I haven't seen her for a few years."

Instinctively Emily loops her arm through her sisters and Evas head goes to lean against Emilys shoulder.

"I'm her best kept secret."

"Oh. My. GOD!" Garcia jumps from her seat and tackles the twins in a hug. "NOW THERE'S TWO OF YOU! MORE TO LOVE!"

After a few bone crushing seconds Garcia releases them and grabs Eva's face in her hands gently. "My dear we have so much catching up to do..…"

"Garcia" Hotch calls out. After all, they still have a consult to do.

"I need to know absolutely all of Emily's childhood secrets and what it was like growing up as twins and….

"Garcia!"

"Sorry, sir" Garcia lets go of Evas face and turns to her boss. "I can't help it, they're just so pretty."

"We have a consult to do."

"I am so sorry Hotch, if I had known she was back from Africa I would have taken the day off and not allowed her to come in and impersonate me. It won't happen again." Emily squeezes Evas arm so she knows she isn't actually mad at her.

"It's fine, Prentiss. But right now….." Hotch motions to Eva

"Oh Eva, my name is Eva." Eva goes around to each member of the group and shakes their hands. "And you're Garcia, Hotch, Reid, Morgan, Rossi, and of course JJ."

All eyes turn to JJ

"You knew?" Rossi asks while raising an eyebrow.

"Since ten minutes ago in the bathroom. I don't really count that as knowing."

"Eva, we have a consult to do but we should be done fairly quickly. Feel free to stick around the office and we will get you when we're done. We have so, so many questions." Hotch's stone cold face never lets up but his eyes are dancing.

Without another word Eva tucks a strand of hair behind Emilys ear, whispers something to her sister, and leaves.

After she had gone Derek looks at Emily. "What did she say?"

Emily laughs and looks at her beloved team "she said she's glad I found another family, one that isn't as screwed up as the one we were born into."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, for those of you interested I am working o the next undercover update but school is starting back up so it might not come for a while which I am very sorry about. Review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
